


Collection of Poems and Short Stories

by dewey_violet



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dewey_violet/pseuds/dewey_violet





	1. Reality (Poem)

Reality, the horrifying truth

It slaps you on the back and makes you feel like a fool

And they say happiness is just a fantasy

Of what we all want and who we all want to be

But why should we have fate control our lives

It's our life, right?

But reality doesn't even mind

That they have all the power to own our lives.

And because of reality, I hear cries out my window

Yearly, monthly, weekly, and daily

Yelling out "that's it! I'm done. I just wanna be myself!"

And the people all said goodbye to what they could've been

Cause the people had too many secrets under their skin

About the truth, about everything

So why do people feel that this is necessary

Do they need a release?

Do they think they have nobody?

Don't they know somebody is hurting just like another body?

So honestly, I think we need a change

To get rid of this ugly, terrible, horrible stain

Of truth

Cause to tell the truth, no one has a say

To be themselves every single little day

We're taught the same thing to be normal and straight

But what's wrong with a change, To be different and gay

And sadly this is the world we live in

No more dreaming, and no more happiness,

Just the pain of the horrible and confusing

...Reality


	2. Rain Storm (Poem)

Did you see the rain storm last night?

As little tiny drops all took flight

In the dark black night

Or perhaps see flashes of light

Just dance through the sky

As loud drums beat through the air

With all their might

The clouds did not want any trouble

Oh no, not ever!

They just wanted to see the sky brightened

Through a simple little puddle

But the people down below

Saw the storm as a dark vicious hole

So they stay in their homes

As the cold drops blew

Within the frigid air

Through the window you see lightning burst through the air

So you hide behind the thick blanket near your chair

But all that the lightning wants is to see what's under the blanket

Where you laid terrified on your rocking chair

And you waited...

Waited frantically...

For the cold, frightening storm

To pass on to the next day


	3. My Hardest Goodbye

Emotionless orbs stared straight into the face of the slow moving waves. The man that owned these aging eyes watched intently at the pacing of the breeze catching up with the water, which later caught him off guard with a harsh blow at his cheeks. The skin glowed red, as if sending a warning off to predators he referred to as the human race. Not that he had any need to, for the area appeared completely deserted, as if the planet only wanted his company and absolutely no one else.  
"She would love this right now," he whispered to himself. "You alwaysed loved coming here."  
"Yeah," a woman's fragile voiced breathed. "I never stopped loving it. You of all people should know that."  
The man turned his head to his side, seeing the face that was all too familiar to him. She looked untouched, as if these past few months did not age her for even a second. Her cherry wood locks danced through the wind and her eyes never left the constant flow of the shore meeting the ocean once again. She truly adored this spot. She probably memorized every detail along with every emotion she has ever felt in her life in this one spot.  
"Do you remember the many walks we had along this shore?" She started to move back to the pathway with the man right along side her. The grass brushed against the woman's legs, but she did not give even a second's glance to the irritated skin. The man nodded.   
"I remember the conversations as well," he stated without another moment to pass.  
"Word for word?"  
"I've replayed them over and over in my head that I might as well."  
At this point, the two were reaching a path towards a small trail that followed dull grey stepping stones. The man remembered when the stones first were put in, and he remembered how they were filled with adventure and dreams for the future. But now he only saw them as the pathway to the past. His past. Her past. Their past together.  
" I remember the last one we had. It was right here on this pathway. You were complaining about the the way your shoes were giving you the feeling of containment, so without any remark from me, you threw your bright white flats onto the brand new spring grass. I remember the stained dew grass especially since the bottoms of your feet were covered in the earth's materials."  
The woman did not say anything while he discussed in deeper detail about their last ronday vous. A few times here and there, she would swing from the low hanging branches of the dying bark of trees that have been here for decades. Wherever she was, she always carried herself with childlike wonder. The past memories he shared grew more in detail, yet somewhat brief, as if it killed him to replay them over and over, and now, being able to share this last moment with her. The two had finished the path that lead to an abandoned area, almost as untouched as the woman beside this aging man. The gentleman stood there, motionless and focused on the area before him. "I've come to my senses and know what I need to do now." He kneeled to the ground and continued to look straight ahead. "I need to let you go, and..." the man was losing his voice with the pain of memories over flowing. "...you have to let me do that."  
Once he finished what he assumed to be his last words to her, she knelt down right next to him with her hand completely on top of the man's clenched fist, which laid on a stone. This was a special stone to the man. It contained the carvings of words that read the name he onced, and still did, love, with the two far dates that were the beginning as well as the end of this woman's story.  
"You know..." the man sniffled into the cold autumn wind, "There is a saying that I read in a book you gave me decades ago. I never knew why I always remembered this one and only quote from the entire novel, but it read "If you are depressed, you are living in the past. If you are living in the present, you are at peace."" The man looked the women dead in the eye and saw that she almost looked as if she was transparent. "I want to be at peace again. I've dwelled for too long. I always thought about why you had to go out that day. What your last words to me actually meant. I-I need to move on from the life we had, because... it will never be the same now that you are truly gone."  
The woman stood up with her hand out for the man below her. He did not move, however. Instead, he watched the woman he considered his wife, his partner, and his best friend vanish into the wind of the cold day. And with that last swift wave of a breeze, the man stood up, looked back at the grave stone before him, and left to start his new chapter of his life.


End file.
